


Sweet and Vulnerable

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Crossing the Line, Gen, I was deprived of this scene, because I would die for Landry Clarke, but I didn’t get it, i wrote this in half an hour, it definitely happened, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: There’s an awkward sort of silence in the air as Landry leads Julie to his car, as he opens the passenger’s side door and she whispers a little “thank you,” so quietly Landry can barely hear it.There’s an awkward sort of silence as he closes the door and walks around to the driver’s side, as he sees her flatten out her dress as she sits down.Or, what happens after Matt sings to his grandma





	Sweet and Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I knew how much I hated Julie. Hope you enjoy.

There’s an awkward sort of silence in the air as Landry leads Julie to his car, as he opens the passenger’s side door and she whispers a little “thank you,” so quietly Landry can barely hear it. 

There’s an awkward sort of silence as he closes the door and walks around to the driver’s side, as he sees her flatten out her dress as she sits down. 

Landry’s felt bad for Matt since his dad left for Iraq, but never as badly as he feels now. The silence stretches until Landry finds himself turning on the radio. 

Julie’s head turns to him and she smiles.

“Turn it up,” she says, nodding her head along to the beat. She _is _kinda cute, Landry thinks, and he sees what Matt likes about her. 

“Y’know, he’s really—he feels real bad about leaving you like this.”

“I know,” Julie says, “I know he does.”

Scenes of Matt singing to his grandmother flash before Landry’s eyes and he’s sure Julie’s thinking of the same thing. 

“I wouldn’t—y’know mention it to him or anything,” Landry warns her, once again breaking the silence. “He’ll just get embarrassed, and I don’t wanna deal with him talking about how he choked in front of Julie frickin’ Taylor.”

“I thought it was sweet,” Julie smiles. “Sweet and vulnerable.” 

Landry makes a note of that. He’ll be relaying the information back to Matt in at most twelve hours. The chorus of the song starts and Landry sings and bops his head along. Julie can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please don’t hesitate to point them out!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
